Nuestra Vida en Equestria
by EOMMarvel
Summary: Mark y Sarah Grayson, dos hermanos cuyos padres sufrieron un trágico destino, después de un viaje en auto son transportados a un mundo el cual jamas conocieron o escucharon y se llevaran una gran sorpresa saber quienes son sus habitantes.
1. Introduccion y Llegada

**Nuestra vida en Equestria.**

Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfiction ojala que les guste y para aclarar este fic está entre medio de la sexta temporada ahora disfruten.

Capítulo 1: Introducción y llegada.

Mi nombre es Mark Grayson tengo 16 años mi cabello es castaño corto ya que nunca me gusto tener el cabello largo y no me gusta el anime prefiero las películas y los comics. Soy el hermano menor, mi hermana Sarah Grayson tiene 20 años ella si es otaku y gamer hasta más no poder ella tiene el cabello castaño claro hasta la espalda. Nosotros somos muy unidos y nos apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas pero vivimos solos en la casa de nuestros padres ya que dos meses antes fueron asesinados a sangre fría por el papel en su billetera estábamos devastados, pero no nos rendiríamos ellos no lo querían y mi hermana se graduó este año en doctorado, por mi parte yo estaba en la secundaria en el último grado. Yo empecé a entrenar en kung fu y boxeo para poder defenderme a mí y mi hermana y no sufrir el mismo destino de nuestros padres, pero nuestra vida cambiara drásticamente.

 _ **Narración en tercera persona.**_

Se ve a dos jóvenes saliendo del cine con una gran multitud algunos felices, otros decepcionados y otros con cara de fue lo que vieron.

 **Mark** : Y que te pareció la película.

 **Sarah** : Te voy a hacer honesta no sé qué fue lo que acaban de ver mis ojos.

 **Mark** : Fue " _Batman contra Superman El origen de la Justica"._

 **Sarah** : Si se no soy tonta, pero no entendí casi nada de la trama con suerte entendí que ambos héroes se pelean y nada más…. aahh y que sus madres tienen el mismo nombre jajajajajajajajaja.

 **Mark** : Eso en mi opinión fue lo más estúpido de toda la peli, pero en si fue muy entretenida pero todos esos guiños y referencias a los comics fue glorioso.

 **Sarah** : Si hasta vi cómo te salía baba de la boca por la película.

 **Mark** : Que esperabas de mi soy un fan de comics y los superhéroes-alagándome a mí mismo- espero que " _Civil_ War" cambie mi opinión, iras conmigo.

 **Sarah** : Si porque no, será divertido, después de todo me entretienen las películas de Marvel.

 **Mark** : Si además porque estas enamorada de Chris Evans y siempre gritas cada vez que miras una película suya jajajajajajajaj.

 **Sarah** : ¡CALLATE NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EL! solo que es guapísimo-con un cara completamente ruborizada y ojos brillosos.

 **Mark** : Es enserio encontrar guapo a alguien es igual a estar enamorado de alguien.

 **Sarah** : No lo es, una gran diferencia es encontrar a alguien guapo y la otra es estar enamorado.

 **Mark** : Ok como tú digas no sé cómo describen el amor en el anime y no me interesa.

 **Sarah** : Deberías es interesante y lo mejor que se ha hecho es el anime y el manga son entretenidos, apasionados, serios y románticos.

 **Mark** : Lo que tú digas Sarah, ya creo que deberíamos irnos está anocheciendo.

 **Sarah** : Si tienes razón Mark ven vamos al auto.

De ahí ambos hermanos van a un estacionamiento el cual se encontraba un Mitsubishi Lancer color negro de cuatro puertas.

 **Mark** : ahí está nuestro poderoso y valioso auto.

 **Sarah** : Ah no es para tanto era el auto de nuestros padres y ahora es nuestro como herencia junto con la casa y todo en su interior, y ahora que ya tengo una profesión todo saldrá bien.

 **Mark** : Por eso es valioso ya esto nos recordara a nuestros padres y todos los bellos momentos que pasamos con ellos.-Luego coloca su mano en el auto y suelta una pequeña lagrima y su hermana se da cuenta de ello-

 **Sarah** : Oh Mark –dándole un abrazo- sé que le los extrañas pero tú mismo lo dijiste mientras que los recordemos ellos seguirán viviendo en nuestros corazones.

 **Mark** : tienes razón-quitándose la lagrima-no debo rendirme ellos no lo querían, ellos deseaban lo mejor para mi…. Ah se me olvido me toca a mí colocar la música.

 **Sarah** : Ahhh de acuerdo.

 **Mark** : Sí

Ambos entraron al auto mientras que Mark coloca la música y se dirigen a una carretera en un bosque con muchos árboles.

Canción que coloca Mark: Ray Charles - Mess Around.

watch? v = s-iNe5npkid

 _ **Narración en tercera persona.**_

En la carretera na había ni una sola alma a la vista-cambio de ángulo-se ve ambos hermanos Mark girando la cabeza como loco mientras que subía sus brazos de arriba y abajo mientras que Sarah con una cara de "no me jodas" hasta que ella dice.

 **Sarah** : No sé cómo es que te gusta este tipo de música es demasiado antigua.

 **Mark** : Yo soy de la gente que disfruta de cualquier tipo de música ya sea actual o antigua.

 **Sarah** : Eres igual a Papá pensaba lo mismo que tú.

 **Mark** : Lo se … ahora que me doy cuenta esta carretera está muy solitaria, es muy tétrico como algo fuera a pasar-dijo esto con algo de miedo-.

 **Sarah** : Ay no seas paranoico Mark aunque lo de solitario en eso tienes razón.

De pronto muchos rayos y truenos haciendo que la paren la música y ambos jóvenes se asusten.

 **Mark** : ¿¡QUE MIERDA!? Porque hay tantos rayos.

 **Sarah** : ¡NO LO SE ¡ tengo miedo.

Sarah tan asustada no se dio cuenta que solo el volante haciendo que el auto cambie el rumbo hacia un cerro que estaba al lado de la carreta.

 **Mark** : ¡VAMOS A MORIR¡ ¡TE AMO SARAH¡

 **Sarah** : ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO MARK¡

De repente un los rayos hacen una especie de portal justo salió de la carretera y despareciendo al instante junto con los rayos y truenos que salían llevándose al auto junto con los hermanos que estaban adentro a quien sabe dónde.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo muchas comenten y ojala que les guste para seguir con este fic.**

 **do MLPMarvelfan y me despido.**


	2. Un nuevo Mundo

Capítulo 2: Un nuevo mundo.

 _ **Lugar desconocido narración tercera persona.**_

Se ve un tren muy colorido la mayoría de color purpura y se ven a unos ponis dos unicornios, dos pegasos, dos terrestres, un pequeño dragón y una alicornio.

 **?** : Chicas en unos minutos llegaremos al imperio de cristal para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de "Flurry Heart".Dijo la alicornio color purpura.

 **?** : Si "Twilight" ¡será una fiesta ultra iper dupper divertida y será de lo MAXIMO¡ dijo la poni color rosa.

 **?** : Tranquila "Pinkie" sé que te encantan las fiestas pero no es para tanto.

 **?:** "Rainbow Dash" tiene razón Pinkie tienes que calmarte después de todo es solo una bebe.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Si lose "Applejack" pero igual va a ser EPICA.

 **Twilight** : Y "Starlight" que te parece, volverás a ver a "Sunburst".

 **Starlight** : Si estoy emocionada y también por volver a ver a Flurry Heart por supuesto.

 **?** : Yo tengo que mostrarle esta nueva manta para la bebe como un regalo.

 **Applejack** : Si "Rarity" creo que la va a gustar pero no tanto como la cuna que le tengo.

 **Todas:** WOOOOOOOW.

 **?** : Ehmm yo tengo estos peluches para Flurry Heart ehmm no es mucho pero ojala que le gusten.

 **Twilight** : "Fluttershy" le encantarán.

 **Fluttershy** : Gracias Twilght.

 **?** : Miren ya llegamos.

 **Rainbow Dash** : No enserio gracias por la información "Spike"-decía la pegaso con sarcasmo mientras todas se reian-.

 **Spike** : No es gracioso chicas-dijo esto ruborizado-

 _ **Mientras tanto (Punto de vista Sarah).**_

Yo y Mark aun seguíamos en el auto algo adoloridos por lo que sucedió pensé por un segundo que habíamos muerto, pero todo lo contrario, seguíamos vivos pero no en el bosque, sino en otra parte, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que el auto estaba cubierto por…. ¡NIEVE ¡yo no sabía que pasaba hasta que vi que Mark estaba despertando.

 **Sarah** : Mark despierta, rápido despierta.

 **Mark** : Ah no quiero déjame dormir.

 **Sarah** : Mark si no despiertas quemare todos tus comics.

De pronto Mark se despierta con fuego en los ojos asustando a su hermana mayor.

 **Mark** : ¡TE METES CON MIS COMICS Y BORRATE TODO EL ANIME Y MANGA DE TU PC Y TE MATARE¡.

 **Sarah** : Tranquilo, tranquilo era broma-decía ella sudando frio y con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza.

 **Mark** : No hagas ese tipo de bromas y ni si son con mis comics de acuerdo.

 **Sarah** : De acuerdo pero ahora sal del auto y mira.

Mark hace dicha acción y sale del vehículo, luego descubre que está en la nieve y este mira a su hermana y le pregunta.

 **Mark** : Donde estamos.

 **Sarah** : No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Ambos hermanos empiezan a caminar sin algún rumbo en específico dejando el auto donde estaba ya que quedo cubierto por la nieve. Llegaron a un pequeño acantilado donde vieron algo increíble.

 **Sarah** : Mark creo que deberías ver esto.

Mark fue donde estaba su hermana y vio un increíble castillo de cristal gigante con muchas casas y una estación de tren también hechos de cristal, ambos hermanos quedaron boquiabiertos hasta que Mark rompió el silencio.

 **Mark** : Estamos en "Frozen".

 **Sarah** : Eres un imbécil.

 **Mark** : Creo que deberíamos bajar pero desde las sombras no quiero causar problemas.

 **Sarah** : Concuerdo pero como tu dijiste desde las sombras.

Dicho esto ambos hermanos bajaron con cuidado para no lastimarse y alertar a las personas o criaturas que vivían en ese lugar.

 _ **Estación del Imperio de Cristal(Punto de vista Twilight)**_

Nos encontrábamos en la estación de metro donde encontramos dos guardias esperándonos a mí y mis amigas.

 **Guardias de Cristal** : Princesa Twilight-ambos dando una referencia-.

 **Twilight** : No es para tanto guardias.

 **Guardia de Cristal 1#** : Lamentamos que los príncipes no estén para recibirlos pero están ocupados con la princesa Flurry Heart.

 **Applejack** : No te preocupes compañero nosotros los entendemos cuidar a un bebe es complicado.

 **Guardia de Cristal 2#** : Afortunadamente por si hay algún problema tenemos al valiente y poderoso Spike.-dando una reverencia enfrente del dragón-.

 **Spike** : Si conmigo aquí no habrá ningún problema-presumiéndose a sí mismo-.

 **Todos** : Hay es enserio Spike.

Estación del Imperio de Cristal (Punto de vista Mark)

Estábamos Sarah y yo caminado en silencio para que no nos escucharan, de pronto vi como un tren que llego y le dije a mi hermana.

 **Mark** : Sarah mira el tren podemos escondernos enfrente de la máquina para que no nos vean, después de todo este tipo de trenes echaban mucho vapor.

 **Sarah** : Tienes razón vamos-me dijo ella y ambos fuimos enfrente del tren-.

Habíamos llegado al tren Sarah y yo, afortunadamente la mayoría de la maquinaria estaba cubierta por el denso vapor y nos dio para ir escondernos a la estación que estaba al lado pero la curiosidad me mato y gire mi cabeza un poco justo cuando el vapor de la maquina se dispersó y justo a tiempo y pude ver cuáles eran los seres que habitaban este mundo y eran nadas y nada menos que…. ¡PONIS MULTICOLORES¡.

 **Mark** :(pensando): Ponis multicolores, ok ahora si ya lo he visto todo.

 **Sarah** : ¡MARK VEN AQUÍ¡-le dijo ella hablando en voz baja.

 **?** : Sucede algo terroncito.-le pregunto la poni vaquera a la alicornio purpura.

 **?** : Creí ver algo escondiéndose…. De seguro fue mi cabeza haciéndome ver cosas-le dijo ella algo curiosa-.

Twilight se quedó viendo por unos segundos más para saber qué fue lo que vio, ella estaba a punto de ir al otro lado de la estación hasta que una voz la saco de su mundo.

 **?** : Rápido Twilight o llegaremos tarde.-dijo él bebe dragón-

 **Twilight** : Ya voy Spike- dijo ella mientras se iba caminado con sus amigas muy pensativa-.

 **Sarah** : Que demonios te sucede casi nos descubren por tu estúpida acción-dijo ella muy enojada con su hermanito-

 **Mark** : Lo siento pero me mato la curiosidad saber que seres vivían aquí eso es todo.

 **Sarah** : Que nunca oíste el dicho "La curiosidad mato al gato".

 **Mark** : Si no soy imbécil-dijo con una cara de "no soy tonto"-

 **Sarah** : Ok vamos tenemos que caminar hasta allá- dijo señalando el castillo de cristal-.

 **Mark** : Te refieres al castillo de Frozen.

 **Sarah** : Que no es el castillo de Frozen.-dijo enojada-.

 **Mark** : Sabes no discutamos por estupideces y empecemos el viaje-dijo esto colocando música en su celular y colocándose un auricular para escuchar a su hermana y obviamente estando lejos de los ponis para no asustarlos con su presencia.

Canción que escucha Mark: Norman Greenbaum - Spirit In The Sky.

¿reloj? v = n95A6G9IxlM

 **Mark** : Esta va a ser una larga caminata.

Entrada al Imperio de Cristal (Punto de vista Twilight)

Estábamos las chicas, los guardias, Spike y yo llegando al Imperio de Cristal aún seguía preguntándome que fue esa cosa que vi, pero de eso me preocupo después.

 **Starlight** : Twilight sucede algo, has estado muy pensativa desde que llegamos.

 **Twilight** : No es nada Starlight, es que cuando estábamos en la estación vi algo una figura extraña pero no sé qué fue-dijo ella algo preocupada-

 **Starlight** : No te preocupes luego averiguaremos que era pero ahora hay que celebrar.

 **Twilight** : Si tienes razón.-dijo ella más alegre-

Después de esa charla entramos al castillo como siempre totalmente radiante y decorado, fuimos todos al sala del trono donde encontramos a la Princesa Celestia, Luna, a mi hermano mayor Shining Armor, a Sunburst y a Cadence junto con Flurry Heart.

 **Shining Armor** : Twily cuanto tiempo sin verte-decía el unicornio blanco muy alegre-.

 **Twilight** : Si también te extrañe hermano.-dándole un abrazo-.

 **Cadence** : Twilight -decia alegremente-.

 **Crepúsculo** : Cadence.

 **Twilight y Cadence** : Rayos de sol al despertar, choca los cascos y luego saludar.-decían ambas saludándose cuando eran niñas-.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Twilight Sparkle mi más fiel alumna-dándole un abrazo-me alegra que hallas venido.

 **Princesa Luna** : También me da gusto verte Twilight Sparkle-decía algo desanimada y triste-

Twilight vio la forma de actuar de Luna, se preocupó y le pregunto a la Princesa sobre esto.

 **Twilight** : Princesa que le ocurre a la Princesa Luna la veo algo triste.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Luna ha actuado así hace unas semanas, según ella quiere encontrar "el amor verdadero"-Twilight se sorprende y se sonroja por lo que le dijo la Princesa-le he presentado varios machos en las reuniones y fiestas a las que hemos asistido pero ninguno le es de su agrado y me preocupo ya que la conozco a la perfección y esta es nueva faceta de ella-dijo algo preocupada-.

 **Twilight** : Luego si usted me permite podría hablar con ella-le dijo a la Princesa-.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Seria de mucha ayuda Twilight.

 **Starlight** : Sunburst tanto tiempo sin verte-decía dándole un abrazo a su viejo amigo-.

 **Sunburst** : Yo también me alegro de verte Starlight-respondiendo el abrazo-.

Después de un cálido reencuentro, dejaron los regalos y todos fueron a una habitación en donde hubo una gran mesa con comida, todos estaban boquiabiertos y salían baba de la boca.

 **Cadence** : Provecho-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa-.

Después todos se sentaron para comer.

 _ **A las afueras del Imperio del Cristal (Punto de vista Mark).**_

Canción que aun escucha Mark: Norman Greenbaum - Spirit In The Sky.

¿reloj? v = n95A6G9IxlM

Sarah y yo caminamos como unos 45 minutos para mí no es nada ya que hago ejercicio, pero para mi hermana fue como caminar en el infierno ya que ella siempre usaba el auto y yo caminaba, además hacia un increíble calor lo cual fue muchos más doloroso para Sarah. Yo me reía en mi mente para que los ponis que vi no me escucharan. Después de un rato miramos unas casas hechas de cristal y muchos ponis también de cristal, nosotros nos costó un poco escondernos pero aun así afortunadamente no nos vieron.

 **Mark** : Menos mal no nos han detectado-dije algo calmado-.

 **Sarah** : Si tienes razón…. Ahora que lo pienso-mira fijamente a su hermano menor y esta lo regaña pero en voz baja para no ser escuchados-¡porque no me dijiste que en este mundo era habitado por ponis multicolores muy kawais ¡

 **Mark** : Creí que no te importaría y otra vez con tus cosas japonesas-decía mientras me hacia una "facepalm"-.

 **Sarah** : Que esperabas de una otaku como yo-alagándose así misma-y además son tan tiernos los abrazaría hasta el cansancio-decía con los ojos brillosos-.

 **Mark** : Si si lo que tú digas-luego de eso escuchamos unas trompetas-creo que algo va a pasar ben-le indico con mi mano para que me siguiera-.

Nos escondimos detrás de una casa que estaba al lado del castillo, después vimos como una poni salían sobre una gran galería hecha de cristal, la poni era rosa de ojos morado oscuro con cabello de tres colores distintos los cuales eran morado, rosa y amarillo pero lo que más me impresiono tanto a mi como a mi hermana era que tenía un cuerno y alas.

 **Mark** : He oído sobre unicornios y pegasos, pero nunca creí ver un unipegaso o un pegasocornio.-dije muy sorprendido-.

 **Sarah** : Tienes toda la razón Mark-decía ella también muy sorprendida-.

Después vemos como salen otras dos iguales a ella, una era poni gigantesca de color blanco con cabello y cola como la aurora boreal que se movía a voluntad y la otra era del tamaño de la otra poni rosa solo que un poco más grande,

ella era de color azul oscuro, su cabello y cola que parecía la misma noche y también se movía a voluntad pero ella parecía algo triste y quede muy pensativo hasta que la poni rosa hablo.

 **?** : Muchas gracias súbditos del Imperio de Cristal por estar aquí y también a los ponis visitantes por celebrar el primer cumpleaños de mi hija Flurry Heart.

 **Mark** : Con que este lugar se llama el Imperio de Cristal-dije muy pensativo hasta que la misma poni volvió a hablar mostrando a una bebe poni también con alas y un cuerno, ella era de color morado claro con ojos celestes como el océano con cabello y cola también morados y azul-.

Después de que dijera esas palabras apareció un unicornio blanco con ojos azul oscuro y cabello y cola azul oscuro y claro junto con las otras ponis que en la estación de trenes.

 **?** : Yo y mi esposa Cadence estamos muy alegres de que todos estén aquí para celebrar.

 **Mark** : Sarah creo que la poni rosa se llama "Cadence" y la bebe "Flurry Heart", pero que nombres tan raros-vi que mi hermana no me respondía-.

 **Mark** : Sarah pero que sucede…..-ya vi porque no me respondía ya que una poni de cristal de color morado oscuro de ojos celeste de cabello y cola gris nos descubrió-.

 **Mark y Sarah** : °°°

 **Poni de Cristal** : °°°

 **Ambos Hermanos y la Poni de Cristal** : ¡AHHHHHHHHH¡.

Tanto nuestro grito como la de la poni alerto a todos los que estaban pero hicimos una acción súper estúpida la cual fue…. ir donde estaba medio mundo, todo nos quedaron mirando con una mirada de miedo, sorpresa e intriga ya que al parecer no existían los humanos en este mundo ya que oíamos a varios ponis decir "que son o quienes son esas criaturas" "esos son monos sin pelo" entre muchas otras más.

 **Mark** : Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-diciendo la icónica frase de "Star Wars"-.

Fin del segundo capítulo.

 **Ojala que les guste este fic ya y también espero su aprobación fusílenme a positivos por favor de acuerdo hasta el tercer capítulo.**


	3. Misión Escape

Capítulo 3: Misión Escape.

 **Imperio de Cristal (Punto de vista Twilight)**

Escuchamos un fuerte grito cerca de una casa al lado del castillo para ver quiénes fueron los que causaron el grito y vimos dos criaturas que parecían monos sin pelo pero bien vestidos, uno era de cabello corto de color negro con ojos celestes como el cielo con una chaqueta de color café claro con lo que parecía un suéter de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones también de color café pero de color oscuro mientras con unas cosas que parecían zapatos también de color café oscuro que la tenía otra tenía cabello color castaño con ojos café oscuro con una camisa de color azul claro con una con una polera rosa claro, con una minifalda también de azul claro y unos tipos de tacones azules claros también. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que la criatura de chaqueta café….¡HABLO¡.

 **Criatura1#** : Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

 **Applejack** : Esa cosa ha…ha …¡HABLO¡

 **Criatura 2#** : "Mark" esa poni acaba de ¡HABLAR¡.

 **Twilight** : Chicas-ellas miran a su amiga- al parecer esa criatura se llama "Mark".

 **Mark** : Si lo sé "Sarah" yo no tengo palabras para saber que está pasando-dijo la criatura muy seriamente-.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Y al parecer la otra criatura se llama "Sarah".-dijo ella en posición de ataque-.

Después de un rato apareció mi hermano con varios guardias rodeándolos con muchas lanzas junto con arcos y flechas.

 **Shining Armor** : ¡ALTO CRIATURAS EXTRAÑAS, EN EL NOMBRE DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL Y TODA EQUESTRIA ESTAN BAJO ARRESTO¡-decía él unicornio en posición de ataque-.

Tema para la ambientación: Pirates of the Caribbean 2 - Soundtr 01 - Jack Sparrow.

watch? v = Pd8HAy9WAYs

Después de lo que dijo Shining Armor, Mark empieza dar largos pasos al lado izquierdo como un idiota para luego ser bloqueado por los guardias, vuelve a hacer lo mismo para el lado izquierdo y le sucede lo mismo, también hace los pero hacia atrás le vuelve a pasar lo mismo. (1:25) Luego se sienta en el suelo muy pensativo y todos los ponis y su hermana lo quedan mirando con una cara de "que le pasa a este", este aún sigue pensando en el suelo hasta que este se levanta, este le guiña el ojo a su hermana y empieza a temblar y asustado dice: ¡QUE ES ESO¡. Todos los ponis hay presentes y los guardias se figan en donde indica el joven para después ver que ambos jóvenes no estaban hay… se habían escapado (1:40) RAYOS CAIMOS EN SU TRUCO dijo Shining Armor furioso. Tranquilo hermano iremos por esas criaturas cierto chicas asintiendo con la cabeza, tengan cuidado les dice la princesa y las mane 6 salen corriendo en persecución de la ambas criaturas.

 **Mark** : Que fácil fue engañar a esos ponis no lo crees-decía corriendo mientras que se reía-.

 **Sarah** : Si tienes toda la razón que ingenuos son Jajaajajaj-corría mientras que se reía-.

 **?** : No estoy tan segura de eso-dijo alguien en frente de nosotros.

(2:18)Vimos mi hermana y yo a las seis ponis en posición de ataque.

 **Mark** : Ok no sé cómo lo hicieron para llegar del castillo hasta acá como si de "Flash" o "Quicksilver" se trataran.

 **Twilight** : No se quienes sean esos dos pero lo importante ahora es que ambos se entregaran aho…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que recibió un tomatazo justo en la cara, después de eso ambos hermanos cambiaron de rumbo y se fueron en otra dirección-.

 **Twilight** : Ok ahora si me enoje-dijo completamente furiosa y sacándose los pedazos de tomate de la cara-sigámoslos.

(2:30) Ambos hermanos aún seguían corriendo de las seis ponis que los perseguían sin descanso alguno.

 **Mark** : Rayos sí que son rápidas-decía completamente nervioso-

 **Rainbow Dash** : Ahí te voy-decía volando y empujando a Sarah haciéndola golpear contra una pared y dejándola inconsciente -. (3:12)

(Fin de la música de ambiente)

 **Mark** : SARAH¡-sale corriendo donde su hermana y Twilight le lanza un hechizo de sueño haciendo caer al suelo al lado de su hermana-.

Luego aparecen las princesas, Shining Armor junto con Starlight, Sunburst Y Flurry Heart viendo a las criaturas en el suelo.

 **Princesa Celestia** : ¿Twilight que sucedió?-le pregunta su estudiante muy preocupada-

 **Twilight** : Tranquila Princesa están dormidos, estarán bien-le dice a la princesa algo cansada por la persecución-.

 **Sunburst** : Que aremos con ellos no podemos dejarlos aquí.

 **Cadence** : Llévenlos al castillo hasta que despierten, luego les preguntaremos quienes son y de donde vienen.

 **Shining Armor** : Estas segura Cadence-le pregunta a su esposa-.

 **Princesa Luna** : Yo creo que será lo mejor, yo me encargo del joven-con su magia levanta al joven y lo coloca en su lomo, Celestia hiso lo mismo con la joven humana y los llevaron al castillo aun ambos dormidos, la princesa les dijo a sus súbditos que siguieran con la celebración mientras ambas criaturas seguían dormidas.

 _ **Dentro del Castillo de Cristal (Punto de vista Luna)**_

Ya han pasado 3 horas después de la aparición de la extrañas criaturas, eran las 2 de la tarde yo me encontraba en una habitación vigilando al joven, ya que me hice voluntaria para vigilarlo, tengo que admitir que me daba algo de ternura ver a la criatura dormir era tan pacifico, era como ver a un bebe dormir pacíficamente. Aun me encontraba vigilando en la habitación viendo en una ventana como los ponis de cristal caminaban y celebraban hasta que una voz me empezó a hablar.

 **?** : Eres un ángel-decía algo medio dormido-

 **Princesa Luna** : Despertaste criatura-algo sorprendida y sonrojada por lo que me dijo-.

 **?** : Mark Grayson me llamo Mark Grayson, pero si quiere solo puede decirme Mark y usted quien es-decía muy calmado y levantándose de la cama-.

 **Princesa Luna** : De acuerdo…Mark, soy la Princesa Luna, soy una de las cuatro princesas de Equestria-le dije firme y seriamente-.

 **Mark** : Ok Princesa Luna, quiero que me responda esta pregunta.

 **Princesa Luna** : Lo siento pero no puedo responder tu pregunta.

 **Mark** : Porque.

 **Princesa Luna** : Es que mi hermana, mi sobrina y los demás van a interrogarlos a ti y a tu….

 **Mark** : Hermana-dijo muy preocupado recordando el golpe que sufrió-como se encuentra ella.

 **Princesa Luna** : No te preocupes Mark-dije colocándole mi casco en su hombro-ella está bien-calmándose y de repente empieza a lagrimear-.

 **Mark** : Gracias a Dios,-con una lagrima- Sarah es la única familia que me queda.

 **Princesa Luna** : Ella es la única-el asiente con la cabeza-pero y tus padres.

De repente hubo un silencio por parte de él y de repente descubrí él porque y rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

 **Princesa Luna** : Ellos están….muertos-dije totalmente devastada y el veo que el asiente-.

 **Mark** : Un tipo cualquiera con un arma los asalto cobarde mente por sus objetos valiosos y los mato a sangre fría.

 **Princesa Luna** : Yo….lo… lo siento..."sniff"…yo…"sniff"…no quería-decía sollozando-.

 **Mark** : Tranquila Princesa-me dijo mientras me abrazaba-ellos ya no estarán conmigo pero mientras que yo los recuerde y aprecie esos bellos momentos que estuve con ellos seguirán viviendo en mi corazón y además-mirándome fijamente y secándome las lágrimas-ellos me observan y me protegen desde el más allá-me dijo con una tierna sonrisa-.

 **Princesa Luna** : Que tierno eres para ser un…..-dije pensando en lo que era Mark-.

 **Mark** : Humano.

 **Princesa Luna** : Disculpa.

 **Mark** : Mi raza se llama Humanos Princesa Luna.

 **Princesa Luna** : De acuerdo y si quieres solo puedes llamarme Luna-le dije sonriendo-.

 **Mark** : De acuerdo Luna-me dijo con una bella sonrisa-.

Estábamos aun abrazados mirando ambos uno al otro hasta que el empieza a acariciarme detrás de la oreja y mi cola empieza a moverse solo, luego de un rato incómodo y de repente tocan la puerta.

 **TOC TOC TOC.**

 **Guardia de Cristal** : Princesa Luna se encuentra ahí, la criatura ha despertado.

De repente salgo de mi mundo y percato de la presencia del guardia.

 **Princesa Luna** : AH ehmm si ya despertó-dije completamente roja como un tomate-.

 **Guardia de Cristal** : la otra criatura despertó hace unos minutos y se encuentra en la sala del trono, le sugiero que lleve a ese fenómeno allá también-dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta-.

 **Princesa Luna** : De acuerdo puede retirarse.

Oímos como el guardia se retiraba luego de que el joven humano se arreglase un poco nos dirigimos a la sala del trono y nos encontramos a mi hermana, a mí sobrina, a Shining Armor con varios guardias y a Twilight y los demás junto con la hermana de Mark con unas esposas y varios junto a ella.

 **Sarah** : Mark ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?¡-dijo ella muy preocupada-.

 **Mark** : Si no te preocupes Sarah estoy bien yo debería preguntarte si tu estas bien.

 **Sarah** : No te preocupes hermanito yo estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa-.

De pronto mi hermana se coloca enfrente de ambos hermanos y los mira fija y seriamente.

 **Princesa Celestia** : De acuerdo criaturas primero que todo yo soy la Princesa Celestia gobernante de toda Equestria y quiero saber quiénes son ustedes y de donde vienen.

 **Mark y Sarah** : Que quiere saber.-dijeron ambos al unísono-.

 **Fin del Capitulo tres ojalá que les guste para seguir con este fic ya que tengo varias ideas para desarrollar comenten y fusílenme a positivos porfa de acuerdo les ha habla mlpmarvelfan y me despido**


	4. El Interrogatorio

Capítulo 4: El Interrogatorio.

 **Sala del trono del Imperio de Cristal (Punto de vista Celestia)**

Estábamos todos ahí reunidos mi hermana Luna, mi sobrina Cadence con su hija y Shining Armor con Twilight y los demás con varios guardias de cristal para protegernos. Es hora de empezar mi interrogatorio.

 **Princesa Celestia** : De acuerdo-les dije seriamente-primero que todo ¿quienes son?, ¿que son?, ¿de donde vienen? y ¿cual es su propósito en Equestria?.

 **Mark** : Ok Princesa,-dio un suspiro y luego hablo-yo me llamo Mark Grayson y tengo 16 años.

 **Sarah** : Y yo me llamo Sarah Grayson y tengo 20 años.

 **Mark y Sarah** : Y somos humanos provenientes del Planeta Tierra-dijeron ambos al unisono-.

 **Mark** : Nosotros no quisimos venir aquí. Nosotros íbamos en una carretera mientras que varios rayos y truenos aparecieron y crearon un portal dimensional y nos dejo en este mundo-dijo muy confiado y sin miedo-.

Todos los presentes quedamos sorprendidos por lo que dijo, hasta esa tal "Sarah" quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo.

 **Sarah** : Mark estas seguro de eso-le pregunto-.

 **Mark** : cien por ciento seguro, mucho mas seguro desde que Snape mato a Dumbledore en la torre de astronomía-decía firmemente-.

 **Sarah** : Ahh en serio aun no había llegado a esa parte de la historia-decía completamente decepcionada con algo que no entendí-.

Que quiso decir con que un tal "Snape" mato a un tal "Dumbledore" en una torre de astronomía...ok no se de que están hablando ellos,pero no importa ahora.

 **Princesa Celestia** : ¡YA BASTA¡-dije usando la voz real de Canterlot-.

Ambas criaturas se me quedan viendo completamente en silencio y paralizados,también los demás se me quedan viendo ya que al parecer nunca me habían escuchado hablando así.

 **Mark** : Lamentamos ha..haberla ...hecho haberla enojar princesa-dijo el humano con algo de tartamudeo-.

 **Sarah** : Si...si lo lamentamos...muchi...muchisimo-luego se arrodillándose y suplicando varias veces-. ¡por favor no nos mande a mandar por amor a dios¡.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos con lo que dijo hasta su hermano quedo impresionado al saber esto supe que no son peligrosos.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Tranquilos no vamos a matarlos-decía amablemente para tranquilizarla-.

 **Mark** : Solo va a hacernos daño mucho,mucho daño cierto-dijo algo preocupado-.

 **Princesa Luna** : No Mark no les aremos ningún daño solo que como nunca hemos visto seres como no sabíamos si eran buenos o eran nuevos enemigos-dijo mi hermana para calmarlo-.

 **Mark** : Muchas gracias Luna por quitarme esa duda-dijo el joven humano algo mas tranquilo hasta que Twilight se enfada con el-.

 **Twilight** : ¡Disculpa criatura ella es la Princesa Luna ten mas respeto con ella¡-dijo ella completamente furiosa con el humano hasta que es interrumpida por mi hermana-.

 **Princesa Luna** : No Twilight Sparkle, yo le dije que me dijera así ya que estuve unos minutos con Mark vigilandolo mientras dormía y descubrí que no es peligroso, todo lo contrario es amable, caballeroso, dulce y muy con un trágico pasado.

No se que quiso decir con un trágico pasado pero cuando la humana oyó a Luna y se enoja con su hermano menor.

 **Sarah** : ¡MARK LE DIJISTE SOBRE ESO COMO PUDISTE ERES TONTO O TE HACES NO PUEDO CREERLO¡-dijo muy enojada con su hermano-.

 **Mark** : Lo siento Sarah tuve que si quería ganarme su confianza tenia que decirle pero no fui detallado solo le dije que nuestros padres fueron asesinados y punto.-dijo algo deprimido y triste-.

Todos quedamos shockeados con lo que dijo...sus padres...asesinados no puedo creerlo estoy completamente devastada.

 **Princesa** **Celestia** : Yo enserio...lo..lo siento mucho por eso...y-yo n-no quería recordarles ese trágico momento-dije muy devastada-.

 **Mark** : No se preocupe princesa no fue su culpa, fue mía por haberlo dicho pero todo esta bien ahora ellos están en un lugar mejor-me dijo con una linda sonrisa-.

 **Princesa Cadence** : Lamento interrumpir y por decir pero p-puedes decirnos co-como paso si es que tu quieres por supuesto y entenderé si no quieres-dijo mi sobrina algo nerviosa-.

Luego de lo que dijo Cadence ambos hermanos se reúnen al parecer discutían sobre algo que no pudimos oír hasta que su pequeño circulo se disuelve y la humana habla.

 **Sarah** : De acuerdo Princesa Celestia le diremos pero es algo fuerte, Mark empieza-dijo mirando a su hermano menor.

 **Mark** :-suspiro-Esto fue en 15 de mayo del año 2016.

 **Flashback hace dos meses**.

Nuestros Padres habían sido invitados a la boda de un amigo suyo cuando eran niños estuvieron casi todo el día en la boda y en la fiesta después de todo el festejo venían a casa caminando por unos minutos.

 **Padre de Mark y Sarah** : Wow aun no puedo creer que Robert se aya casado al fin, se lo merecía esto muy feliz por el-dijo muy alegre-.

 **Madre de Mark y Sarah** : Si tienes el se merecía lo mejor es siempre estuvo solo toda su vida y por fin consiguió el amor verdadero-dijo muy alegre también-.

 **Padre de Mark y Sarah** :-agarra de la mano a su esposa-ven es un atajo sígueme-decía muy alocado y feliz-.

 **Madre de Mark y Sarah** : De acuerdo,wow tranquilo-dijo ella tratando de calmarlo-.

Estuvieron corriendo felizmente por la calle hasta que llegaron a un callejón y unos cuantos metros se encontraba el auto, se cansaron de tanto correr y empezaron a caminar tranquila.

 **Padre de Mark y Sarah** : Lo vez ahí esta el auto, en unos cuantos minutos llegaremos y iremos a casa-dijo firmemente-.

 **Madre de Mark y Sarah** : Si tienes razón pero-dijo algo callejón es algo vació y tenebroso.

 **Padre de Mark y Sarah** : Tranquila amor-dijo colocando su brazo en su cintura-mientras yo este aquí nadie te hará daño.

 **Madre de Mark y Sarah** : Oh "Joseph" por eso te amo-dijo colocando su cabeza en su pecho-.

 **Joseph** : Yo también te amo"Michelle".

Iban caminado dándose un apasionado beso hasta que un vagabundo cualquiera aparece enfrente de ellos y saca un arma y los apunta.

Música de Ambiente: Spider-Man 3 OST 47. Marko's Remorse.

watch?v=1559gSTNEe8

(0:38) El vagabundo los apunta y los amenaza.

 **Vagabundo** : Quietos ambos y denme sus objetos valiosos dinero,joyas todo.

 **Joseph** : Oye quien que crees que eres para amenazarnos-dijo muy furioso-.

Nuestro padre forcejeo con el vagabundo unos minutos hasta que ese desgraciado no lo pensó dos veces y (0:54) le disparo junto en el corazón y callo al suelo. Después ese imbécil le quito algo de dinero y su reloj de oro. Nuestra madre va a socorrerlo mientras se desangraba en el suelo pero el vagabundo le quito su collar de perlas le coloco el arma en el cuello y (1:14)sufrió un disparo directo matándola al instante y cayendo al suelo sin vida mientras que el vagabundo cobardemente sale corriendo con su valioso botí padre seguía con vida pero no por mucho y lo ultimo que dijo fue.

 **Joseph** : Michelle.-con sus ultimas fuerzas tratando de colocar su mano su cabeza pero en ese instante el murió.

(1:41) Nuestros padres Joseph y Michelle Grayson fallecieron a las 23:15 de la noche,causa de muerte impacto de bala.

(2:18) Fin de la Música de Ambiente

 **Fin del Flashback.(Punto de Vista Mark)**

 **Mark** : Eso fue que lo sucedió-dije con una lagrima saliendo de mi ojo-.

Vi que todos estaban llorando las princesas, los guardias y los demás pero lo que mas me impresiono fue una poni color rosa llorando cataratas literalmente. Después la alicornio rosa se acerca a ami y me da un tierno abrazo y empieza a hablar.

 **Cadence** : Yo sniff...en-enserio lo lamento no quería...sniff.. a-acerté recordar eso enserio lo lamento muchisimo-me dijo ella llorando-.

 **Mark** : Tranquila princesa-devolviendo el abrazo- no se preocupe ellos están en un lugar mejor-dije amablemente-.

 **Sarah** : Si lo que dijo mi hermano están en un lugar mejor-también uniéndose al abrazo-.

Después todos se reúnen para hacer un abrazo grupal, estuvimos unos minutos hasta que nos separamos y la Princesa Celestia nos mira a ambos amablemente y nos dice.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Bienvenidos a Equestria mis queridos humanos-dijo tranquila y felizmente-.

 **Fin del capitulo cuatro. Lamento en tardarme pero en el colegio estamos en los examenes finales y tengo que estudiar mucho pero ya se acabara y podre terminar con los capítulos por favor les pido paciencia y también agradecer a la gente que sigue mi fic se los agradezco de corazón.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir se despide su servidor** mlpmarvelfan.


	5. Conociéndonos Mejor

Capítulo 5: Conociéndonos Mejor.

 **Estación del Imperio de Cristal (Punto de Vista Starlight)**

A pasado un día después de conocer a Mark y Sarah y la Princesa Luna tenia razón ,ellos eran buenos ponis ...digo humanos, eran simpáticos, unidos y alegres hasta inclusive desayunaron con nosotros y también no creerán cuantos disculpas dieron cuando descubrieron que interrumpieron el cumpleaños de Flurry Heart fue tan gracioso, pero lo bueno es que todo se arreglo y no hubo problemas. Todos fuimos a la estación de trenes después de terminar el desayuno, las princesas se habían ido hace unas horas.

Después de despedirnos de todos entramos al tren y nos dirigimos a Ponyville mientras las chicas hablaban de como lograrían hacer que los habitantes aceptaran y convivieran con Mark y Sarah hasta que una idea se me vino a la mente.

 **Starlight** : Chicas-todas ellas me miran-que tal si Twilight les dice a los ciudadanos que se reúnan a las afueras del castillo para decirles sobre los chicos.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Si es una gran idea Starlight así los ponis podrán convivir y conocer a Mark y Sarah y todos serán amigos Y ESO ME ALEGRA TANTO-agarrando a Fluttershy y agitándola-.

Después de calmar a Pinkie vimos como es que ambos hermanos se reían unos hacientos atrás Rainbow Dash va a donde estaban ellos pero en vez de enojarse con ellos se sentó junto con Mark y le pregunto.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Así que Mark-colocando su casco sobre su cuello-que es lo que mas te gusta hacer-dijo ella muy coqueta-.

 **Mark** : De acuerdo,primero que todo-este saca el brazo de Rainbow de su cuello y nos indica que vallamos donde el y su hermana están para luego comenzar a hablar-a mi me gusta leer, divertirme con mis amigos, leer libros, comics o novelas gráficas, ver películas y cantar pero muy pocas veces-dijo rascándose la nuca-.

 **Twilight** : ¿Y a ti Sarah?-le pregunto a su hermana mayor-.

 **Sarah** : Casi lo mismo que mi hermano pero yo veo y leo anime y manga, veo películas, bailo y también estar con mis amigos.

 **Pinkie Pie** : ¡Marki sabes cantar¡-dijo muy emocionada-.

 **Mark** : Si se algo y ¿me llamaste Marki?-le pregunto a Pinkie sobre su apodo-.

 **Pinkie Pie** : Por supuesto que si tontito-dijo rascandole el cabello para luego arreglárselo-.

 **Fluttershy** : Ahmm podrías cantarnos un poco quiero escuchar como cantas obvio si es que tu quieres nadie te esta obligando-dijo como siempre ella muy tímida-.

 **Mark** : Ah no lo se me da algo de pena-dijo algo avergonzado-.

 **Applejack** : Vamos compañero solo es una pequeña demostración-dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro-.

 **Sarah** : Vamos Mark sabes que hace tiempo no cantas, solo esta vez-dijo colocándole ojos de perrito-.

 **Rarity** : Vamos querido solo esta vez-también haciendo ojos de perrito-.

Luego todas hacen ojos de perrito para hacer que cante hasta que luego me mira mi y le digo.

 **Starlight** : Sabes ellas no pararan hasta lograr hacerte cantar.

 **Mark** :-suspiro-De acuerdo ustedes ganan-dijo parándose en medio del vagón.

 **Mark** : Esta es una canción de mi mundo obviamente y siempre que la escucho me alegra el día y hace que me den ganas de bailar pero primero que todo coloco la cancion en mi celular y ya es hora.

Canción que canta Mark:

Justin Timberlake-Can't Stop This Feeling.

watch?v=ru0K8uYEZWw

Letra de la Canción.

I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone

I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop

And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on

Ooh, it's something magical  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on  
Don't need no reason, don't need control  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone

'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop

And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So just dance, dance, dance  
I can't stop the feeling  
So keep dancing, come on

I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
I can't stop the feeling

Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing

Everybody sing  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Wanna see you move your body  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body  
Break it down  
Got this feeling in my body  
Can't stop the feeling  
Got this feeling in my body, come on

 **Cuando termina de Cantar(Punto de Sarah).**

Vimos como mi hermano termino de cantar y hace tiempo que no lo escucho cantar y realmente cambio un poco el tono de voz ahora es algo mas grave pero sigue cantando tan bien como antes. Veo a las chicas y al bebe dragón sin ninguna palabras, todos boquiabiertos hasta que la pegaso hablo.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Eso...fue...¡INCREÍBLE¡-dijo muy emocionada-.

Luego todas vamos donde esta mi hermano para felicitarlo por cantar.

 **Starlight** : Wow simplemente wow no tengo palabras.

 **Twilight** : Tienes una increíble voz y tienes razón esa canción te alegra el día-dijo muy feliz

 **Mark** : Ahi chicas no es para tanto-dijo completamente rojo y me reí un poco por eso-así que entendieron la letra de la canción.

 **Rarity** : Por supuesto querido fue algo muy movido y alegre-dijo como toda una dama-.

 **Spike** : Amigo eso fue genial no has pensado en dedicarte a la música serias un éxito en toda Equestria-dijo el pequeño dragón-.

 **Pinkie Pie** :ESOFUEGENIALMUYPEROMUYGENIALTIENESQUECANTARMASSEGUIDOPORQUEERESINCREIBLE-dijo hablando muy rápido que no se entendía casi nada-.

 **Applejack** : Vaya compañero eres muy bueno cantando nunca creí que escucharía algo tan movido-le dijo con su tono de vaquera-.

 **Fluttershy** : Ahmm Ehmm realmente fue algo muy divertido y tienes una gran voz-dijo ella muy tímidamente-.

 **Mark** : Muchas gracias por apoyarme chicas se los agradezco muchisimo y saben me dieron ganas de cantar otra vez quieren que cante de nuevo.

 **Todos** : ¡Si¡-dijeron muy alegremente-.

 **Sarah** : En serio Mark volver a cantar vaya me alegra verte tan feliz y tan activo-le dije muy feliz por mi hermanito-.

 **Mark** : Si es que me siento inspirado y es otra canción movida y alegre solo permitanme colocarla y ya esta-dijo muy alegre y con energía.

Canción que Canta Mark:

Capital Cities - Safe And Sound.

watch?v=47dtFZ8CFo8

Letra de la canción.

I could lift you up

I could show you what you want to see  
And take you where you want to be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound  
We're safe and sound

I could fill your cup  
You know my river won't evaporate  
This world we still appreciate

You could be my luck  
Even in a hurricane of frowns  
I know that we'll be safe and sound (safe and sound)  
We're safe and sound (safe and sound)  
We're safe and sound (underground)  
We're safe and sound (safe and sound)

I could show you love  
Into a tidal wave of mystery  
You'll still be standing next to me

You could be my luck  
Even if we're six feet underground  
I know that we'll be safe and sound  
We're safe and sound

I could lift you up  
I could show you what you want to see  
And take you where you want to be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound

I could lift you up  
I could show you what you want to see  
And take you where you want to be

You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
We're safe and sound  
We're safe and sound

We're safe and sound (safe and sound)  
We're safe and sound (safe and sound)  
We're safe and sound (underground)  
We're safe and sound (safe and sound) We're safe and sound

 **Narración en Tercera Persona.**

Todas estuvieron escuchando cantar a Mark que ni se dieron cuenta que el tren ya había llegado a Ponyville hasta que el encargado de los boletos le dijo que habían llegado y podían salir.

 **Twilight** : De acuerdo Mark y Sarah Grayson Bienvenidos a Ponyville-mostrandoles el pueblo y quedaron muy sorprendidos y alegres-.

 **Sarah** : Conque este es Ponyville...¡Sore wa utsukushīdesu¡-dijo la humana hablando en japones con los ojos brillosos-.

Todos quedan viendo a Sarah por lo que dijo ya que al parecer nadie le entendió lo que dijo hasta que Rainbow Dash rompió el silencio y hablando por todos.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Que significa eso que dijiste-le pregunto a la humana-.

 **Sarah** : Significa "que bello es" japones-le respondió para hacerla entender-.

 **Todos** : ¿Que es japones?-le preguntaron-.

 **Mark** : Es un diferente idioma en nuestro mundo pero luego responderemos todas sus dudas de acuerdo-para ver como todas acienten con la cabeza-.

 **Twilight** : Ok vamos todos a Ponyville-dijo para que todos la siguieran-.

 **Fin del capitulo ojala que les guste para seguir aunque tardare un poco con los capítulos ya que los estudios están por doquier y no tengo casi nada de tiempo para escribir pero cuando pueda subiré los capítulos y también y otra vez agradecer a la gente que apoya y sigue este fic.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir se despide mlpmarvelfan.**


	6. Anuncio 1

**Hola a todos soy mlpmarvelfan con el primer anuncio de este fic para decir algunas cosas algunas relacionadas con el fic y otras son cosas que quisiera compartir con ustedes.**

 **Primero con el fic.**

 **¿Les gustaría que Mark y Sarah tuvieran una pareja en la historia? y estos son los candidatos.**

 **Para Mark: Princesa Luna, Cualquiera de las Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer, Personaje Creado, Spitfire, Fletfoot, Zecora, Lyra, Princesa Ember y por ultimo Trixie.**

 **Para Sarah: Thunderlane, Soarin, Big Mac, Sunburst y Personaje Creado.**

 **Y también decir como ya he dicho varias veces tardare un poco en estrenar los capítulos ya que hay otras que tengo que hacer ademas del Internet pero no se preocupen ya esto terminando el sexto capitulo y tal vez lo estrene en estos días así que atentos y por ultimo mandar un gran saludo a la gente que sigue mi fic y al usuario Dikr por seguir mi fic desde que lo estrene y decirle gracias muchísimas y también gracias a todos ustedes.**

 **Y ahora gustos que quiero compartir mis gustos con ustedes.**

 **Si alguno de ustedes quiere saber sobre el mundo de los comics de Marvel o DC o de sus personajes o cualquier otro personaje del mundo de los comics o análisis de cualquier película o videojuego de Superheroes Pues de _The Top Comics_ es ese canal el habla de todo relacionado al tema de los superheroes todos los dias denle una miradita.**

 **user/ComicGameMexico/featured**

 **Si quieren un fandub en español latino del Canal How It Should Have Ended pues _RodoUltimaat_ e es ese usuario doblando al español latino de dicho usuario haciéndolo muy genial.**

 **channel/UCa8cfHDmQlvXYagAtp4HWLw**

 **Si tu eres de la gente que le gusta la caricaturas ya sean actuales o de antaño _La Zona Cero_ es para ti el habla del tema de las caricaturas y cualquier tipo de animación ya sea película, serie o cortometraje.**

 **channel/UCwi7FK3XDDwhioq1hV8Zmqg**

 **Y lo ultimo si quieres ver un trailer ¡ÉPICO¡ en todos los sentidos de la palabra que te dejara babeando saliva es es trailer es de _Rogue One: A Star Wars Story_ lo tiene todo drama,suspenso,gran música de fondo y el regreso del gran villano de todos los tiempos Darth Vader échenle una mirada y les juro que no se arrepentirán.**

 **watch?v=sC9abcLLQpI**

 **Eso es todo recuerden el destino de las parejas de Mark y Sarah están en sus cascos...digo manos xd eso es todo por ahora se despide mlpmarvelfan.**


	7. Destino Ponyville

Capitulo 6: Destino Ponyville.

 **Directo hacia Ponyville(Narración en Tercera Persona).**

Las Mane 6, Spike junto con Starlight y los hermanos Mark y Sarah caminado hacia el pueblo conocido como Ponyville y hablando de lo que se les ocurriera para no hacer el ambiente tan silencioso y algunas veces les hacían preguntas sobre ellos y de su mundo y ya se imaginan el dolor de cabeza que ambos hermanos tenían al responder tantas preguntas que sus estaban a punto de explotar.

 **Sarah** : Oigan chicas se sienten curiosidad por mi,mi hermano y nuestro mundo pero también tenemos nuestros limites y créanme que no les gustara vernos de mal humor-dijo para hacer que pararan con sus preguntas-.

 **Twilight** :-se avergüenza un poco colocando su pata en su cabeza-Lo sentimos pero es emocionante ver seres de otro mundo o acaso no harían lo mismo si se encontraran con otro ser de otro mundo.

 **Mark** : Oh créanme nos hemos encontrados con otro seres de otros mundos solo pregúntele a "Superman" cuando se revelo ante el mundo entero para detener al "General Zod" y sus seguidores de destruir la tierra.

Todas quedaron con cara de "WTF" con lo que dijo Mark ya que al parecer nadie le entendió solo su hermana mirando con cara de "no me jodas es enserio" todos se detuvieron un rato para tratar de entender lo que dijo hasta Twilight rompió el silencio.

 **Twilight** : ¿Quien es Superman?

 **Applejack** : ¿Quien es el General Zod y sus seguidores?

 **Todos** : !¿Y COMO ES ESO DE QUE QUISO DESTRUIR LA TIERRA?!-todas preguntaron asustadas al saber que alguien quiso destruir su mundo por completo-.

Sarah miro a su hermano menor con cara de "mira lo que hiciste" mientras Mark sonría nerviosamente con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza y saber que tenia que contar la historia entera que vio el en el cine.

 **Mark** :-suspiro-De acuerdo les contare la historia entera de Superman todo comenzó en un planeta distante llamado Krypton.

Mark les contó la historia de Superman pero la versión de la película "El Hombre de Acero" desde su nacimiento y la destrucción del planeta, como Kal-El llego a la tierra y tuvo que adaptarse a la raza humana aunque se parecía físicamente a ellos era muy diferente y tenia que ocultarlo al mundo entero por su seguridad y la de sus padres adoptivos Martha y Jonathan Kent. Como encontró la nave kryptoniana y descubrió quien era realmente y la llegada del General Zod y sus seguidores a la tierra y amenazaron con destruirla y hacer una nueva Krypton con ella. La destrucción de Metrópolis y la batalla entre Superman y Zod hasta que logro vencerlo rompiéndole el cuello ya que el era una amenaza para la raza humana. Cuando termino de contar la película entera vio como todas tenían la boca abierta de la impresión y no evitaron hacerle preguntas creyendo que realmente Superman existía y que los sucesos de la peli fueron reales.

 **Rainbow Dash** : WOW realmente ese Superman si que es poderoso podría derrotar a Discord de un solo golpe-chocando sus cascos-.

 **Fluttershy** : Realmente es muy trágico su pasado y como sus padres murieron y la destrucción de su planeta natal, si yo fuera el estaría en la misma posición que el estuvo-dijo completamente tapada por su cabello-.

 **Applejack** : Aun no entiendo como es que lo consideran una amenaza latente yo considero que es un gran héroe, noble y de buen corazón-dijo firmemente con su acento de vaquera-pero lo que no estoy de acuerdo es en haber matado a Zod bueno se que era peligroso pero matar a alguien no creo que halla sido lo mejor y menos si es de su propia raza.-dijo algo seria-.

 **Twilight** : Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo Applejack-dijo mirándola a ella-no oíste lo que relato Mark quiso reconstruir su planeta usando la tierra así extinguiendo la raza humana y sus criaturas vivientes por completo realmente no me hubiera gustado que el viniera a Equestria hubiera sido un poderoso peligro para todos-dijo algo asustada y imaginando que hubiera pasado si el General Zod arribara y destruyéndolo todo-aunque esto suene muy cruel de mi parte pero yo estoy de acuerdo con haberlo matado.

Todos quedaron impresionados con lo que dijo Twilight ya que nadie se esperaría eso de ella ni menos Mark y Sarah ya que con suerte se conocían unos días hasta que Twilight y Applejack tuvieron una pequeña discusión por la acción de Superman al haber matado a Zod. Discutieron por unos 10 minutos hasta que Spike interviene.

 **Spike** : Chicas ya basta-ambas se le quedan mirando fijamente y se pone nervioso-creo que no deberían discutir por eso después de todo no estuvieron ahí para verlo así que no discutan por tonterías que sucedieron en otro mundo.

Twilight y Applejack se miran y luego se ríen diciéndose "lo lamento" junto con un siguen con su camino de ir a Ponyville, Mark y Sarah quedan sorprendidos con la belleza de Equestria viendo como los pájaros cantaban y volaban felizmente hasta que llegaron a una puente con un gran letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Ponyville".Las chicas y el pequeño dragón siguieron caminado pero los hermanos Grayson se detuvieron enfrente del letrero.

 **Twilight** : ¿Porque se detuvieron chicos Ponyville esta a unos minutos?-le pregunto a ambos hermanos indicándoles que siguieran caminado-.

 **Sarah** : Si sobre eso-mirando a su hermano menor-mi hermano y yo creemos que deberían ocultarnos hasta que no revelen ante todo el pueblo.

Twilight se quedo pensando un rato hasta que Starlight la saca de su mundo.

 **Starlight** : Twilight-ella la mira-creo que Sarah tiene razón no sabemos como reaccionaran los ponis con ellos,debemos ocultarlos con algo o alguna cosa-dijo esto pensando en una forma de ocultarlos de los ponis-.

Todos se quedaron pensando en una forma de ocultar a los hermanos unos minutos hasta que a Applejack se le prendió el foco.

 **Applejack** : Oigan tengo una idea voy y vuelvo no se preocupen-después de esa sale corriendo dejando una pequeña neblina con ella-.

30 minutos habían pasado desde que Applejack se fue no pasaba nada y empezaron hablar de sus vidas, de lo que hacían habitualmente y lo que gustaba y lo que no hasta que una poni de tierra color naranja los llamo.

 **Applejack** : He vuelto con mi ideas amigos-para ver que venia con una carreta rellenada con paja-esta es mi idea y que les parece.

 **Mark** : Así que tu idea de ocultarnos es escondernos en esa carreta-"em si es lo mejor que se me ocurrio" fue la respuesta de Applejack-¡Es una gran idea lo apruebo¡-dijo muy emocionado-.

 **Sarah** : Si ami también me gusta hagamoslo-dijo igual de alegre que su hermano-.

Después ambos hermanos se colocaron el la carreta escondiéndose en la paja.

 **Ponyville caminando hacia el castillo (Punto de vista Rainbow Dash).**

Nos encontrábamos ya en Ponyville todos alegres por nuestra llegada y yo estaba feliz quería descansar en mi trono en el castillo y ver como los ponis reaccionaban con Mark y Sarah que estaban ocultos en la carreta cubierta con paja que tenían unos agujeros para respirar o ver y esta carreta era empujada por Applejack. Vi como a veces sacaban los ojos para ver el pueblo y quedaban impresionados por su belleza.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Te gusta lo que ves-le pregunte a Mark-.

 **Mark** : Si es increíble nunca en mi vida he visto tanta belleza.

 **Rainbow Dash** : En serio me gusta mucho que te agrade lo que vez.

 **Mark** : Si creo que me acostumbrare obvio si es que me aceptan-dijo algo preocupado-.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Tranquilo amigo te aceptaran eres una buena persona amable, simpático, alegre y muy guapo-dije eso en voz alta-.

 **Mark** : ¿Espera que?-al parecer no escucho lo ultimo-.

 **Rainbow Dash** :-completamente ruborizada-No nada nada olvídalo dije pensando en voz alta.

 **Mark** : ¿De acuerdo?... ok no importa cuanto falta para llegar al castillo-pregunto para saber cuanto falta-.

 **Rainbow Dash** : como unos 10 tranquilo falta poco.

 **Mark** : No yo estoy bien pero Sarah creo que no soportara por mucho.

Rainbow va hacia el otro lado de la carreta donde esta Sarah y saber que le ocurre.

 **Rainbow Dash** : Oye Sarah ¿estas bien?-le pregunte a la humana-.

 **Sarah** : No ciento que se me acaba el aire y la paja me llega a los ojos-dijo muy alterada-.

 **Mark** : Tranquila hermana falta muy poco confía-dijo para tranquilizarla un poco-.

 **Sarah** : Ojala que tengas razón Mark.

 **Twilight** : Ya llegamos al castillos chicos-dijo para que salieran de la carreta para ver un gigantesco castillo que al igual del castillo del Imperio de Cristal muchas partes de cristal de color celeste y azul oscuro con dorado.

 **Twilight** : Y que les parece-dijo para después colocarse con las demás enfrente del castillo-.

 **Mark** : Es increíble con el castillo del Imperio de Cristal y el Castillo de Neuschwanstein son 3 castillos que hemos visto cierto Sarah.-dándole unos pequeños golpes en el brazo-.

 **Sarah** : Si tienes razón pero el Castillo de Neuschwanstein es uno de los mejores castillos que he visitado.

Todas quedamos con cara que de "que están hablando ellos dos" sobre que han visitado tres castillos en su vida hasta que Twilight habla por todas.

 **Twilight** : ¿Cual es el Castillo de Neuschwanstein? He oído de castillos en mi vida pero jamas de ese.

 **Sarah** : Es un castillo que hay en nuestro mundo que es GIGANTESCO y muy bello.

 **Todas** : ¡HAY CASTILLOS EN SU MUNDO¡-dijimos todas sorprendidas en especial Twilight por que ya saben es una "cerebrito"-.

 **Mark** : Si pero muchos de ellos están abandonados y otros siguen en pie pero son solo atracciones turísticas-aclarando las dudas de todas-.

Después de esa aclaración por parte de Mark todos entramos al castillos para introducirlos a Ponyville.

 **1 hora después(Punto de vista Mark).**

Estábamos mi hermana y yo en el castillo Twilight les pidió a las chicas que los ciudadanos se reunieran a las fueras del castillo para un aviso importante el cual obviamente eramos ún Twilight todos los ciudadanos de Ponyville estaban afuera esperando,nos dijo que esperáramos adentro hasta que nos diera la señal de que debíamos salir, ella salio al balcón ha dar la noticia sobre nosotros.

 **Twilight** : Queridos ciudadanos de Ponyville cuando fuimos al Imperio de Cristal a celebrar el primer cumpleaños de mi sobrina La Princesa Flurry Heart descubrimos dos criaturas que nadie conocía seres increíbles mas aya de la imaginación de un potrillo. Yeguas y caballos les presento a Mark y Sarah Grayson-luego dice con su pata para que vallamos donde esta ella y salir a revelarnos ante todos.

Con valentía mi hermana mayor y yo decidimos salir al balcón y revelarnos ante todos los demás ponis. Todos quedaron impresionados algunos con la boca abierta y otros con duda y miedo.

 **Mark** : Saludos ponis-haciendo el saludo vulcano de "Star Trek"-es un placer conocerlos a todos como ya dijo la princesa Twilight yo soy Mark Grayson.

 **Sarah** : Y yo soy Sarah Grayson.

 **Mark y Sarah** : Y nosotros somos.

 **¿?** : HUMANOS

Vimos a una unicornio color menta con una Cutie Mark de una Lyra salir entre los demás ponis brincando de la felicidad.

 **¿?** : Ha les dije que los humanos existían pero ustedes no me creían ha en sus caras ponis yo gano-dijo a un mas alegre que antes.

Después salio una poni de tierra de color crema con una Cutie Mark de tres dulces que trataba de calmar a la unicornio.

 **¿?** : "Lyra" cálmate tienes que relajarte un poco y ademas estas segura de que esas dos cosas son humanos-señalándolos a mi y mi hermana-.

 **Lyra** : Por supuesto que si "Bon Bon" son humanos lo se porque se todo sobre su raza y su historia-dijo muy orgullosa de si misma-díganles quienes son ustedes.

 **Mark** : Si gracias por aclarar esa perturbadora noticia de que sabes de nosotros y nuestro mundo yo y mi hermana mayor somos humanos.

Todos estaban mas sorprendidos que antes pero mas emocionada era esa unicornio llamada Lyra que tenia una gran sonrisota en su cara con los ojos brillosos.

 **Twilight** : No se preocupen no son peligrosos todo lo contrario son buenos humanos y serán tratados como ponis. ¡Quiero que le una cálida bienvenida a Mark y Sarah Grayson los primeros humanos en Equestria¡.

Todos lo ponis empezaron a golpear el suelo en señal de felicidad en especial Lyra que lloraba de la emoción con nuestra presencia.

 **Twilight** :-nos mira a los dos-Bienvenidos a Ponyville chicos.

 **Fin del capitulo seis ojala que les guste y recuerden que la votación aun sigue en pie. Se despide su servidor mlpmarvelfan.**


	8. Vamos a la Gala ¿Sea lo que sea esa cosa

Capitulo 7: Vamos a la Gala ¿Sea lo que sea esa cosa?.

 **2 Meses después de la llegada de Mark y Sarah(Punto de Vista Twilight).**

Musica de Ambiente: John Williams - Rey's Theme.

watch?v=65As1V0vQDM

Es increíble ya han pasado dos meses desde la llegada de Mark y Sarah y se han adaptado a Equestria muy rápido. Ya son dos ponis mas aunque no lo sean igual todo Ponyville los quiere y los adora ellos son amigos de todo el pueblo. Sarah trabaja en el hospital ya que ella se graduó en doctorado en su mundo y es de la mejores en su rango pero tubo que aprender sobre la anatomía poni que yo le enseñe y aprendió rápido. Mark trabaja en Sugar Cube Corner con Pinkie y al igual que Sarah como doctora el es muy bueno en la cocina y a veces cuida de Pound y Pumpkin Cake y esos dos traviesos lo quieren mucho inclusive lloran cuando este se va,ha hecho de la pastelería mas rápida y mas económica con su llegada.

Ellos viven conmigo y Spike en el castillo y les encanta vivir ahí aunque es Mark quien esta mas en el castillo especialmente en la biblioteca para aprender sobre la historia de Equestria y el me enseña sobre la historia de la raza humana y tengo que decir que...¡ES INCREÍBLE¡ lo que me ha contado sobre su raza y su mundo, aunque no tengan magia son capaces de usar su inteligencia para crear tecnología y ayudar en su vida cotidiana creando cosas llamados "autos" que sirven para movilizarse mas rápido, "aviones" que sirven para poder volar y viajar a otros lugares que no se puede llegar en auto y "submarinos" que servían que para movilizarse bajo el agua y observar la belleza del mar. Todo eso me dejo impresionada aunque algo que me asusto fue que los humanos co...co...co...¡COMEN CARNE¡. Estuve completamente shockeada con lo que dijo pero me lo explico que no comen seres inteligentes, el quiso hablar de este tema con nosotras desde que nos conocieron pero les daba miedo que los considerábamos monstruos pero ya no comerán mas carne el lo prometió con una pinkie promesa así que no debe de romperla o sufrirá las consecuencias.

 **Twilight** : Oye Mark no deberías ir con los Cake-le pregunte pensando que debería ir a trabajar-.

 **Mark** : No le pedí al Señor Cake el día libre y si solo querías decirme que me fuera solo tenias que pedirlo-dijo algo triste-.

 **Twilight** : ¡Que no no yo quise decir eso solo como pensé que tendrías problemas por llegar tarde¡-dije algo apenada-yo lo siento Mark.

 **Mark** : Tranquila solo estoy jugando y te la creíste jajajajajajajajajajaja-dijo riéndose de mi por caer en su broma-.

 **Twilight** : ¡TONTO NO HAGAS ESE TIPO DE BROMAS QUE ME HACES SENTIR CULPABLE¡-le dije completamente enojada mientras que el se reía de mi-.

 **Mark** :-terminaba de reírse secándose una lagrima de la risa-De acuerdo no lo haré mas solo que aproveche el momento eso es todo-dijo colocando su brazo en su nuca-.

De pronto aparece Spike con pergaminos que le había pedido para hablar con la princesa.

 **Spike** : Hey Twilight aquí te traje los pergaminos que me pediste.

 **Twilight** : Gracias Spike...oigan chicos-ellos me miran-después de enviarle esta carta a la princesa vamos por algo de comer.

Ellos dos se miran por unos minutos, luego me miran seriamente y ambos dicen al unisono.

 **Mark y Spike** : No hagas una pregunta si sabes la respuesta.

 **Twilight** : Entonces es un no-dije creyendo que es la respuesta-.

 **Mark y Spike** :-facepalm-¡LA RESPUESTA ES SI¡-dijeron completamente furiosos-.

 **Twilight** : Lo siento soy inteligente pero no entiendo algunos tipos de bromas-dije mientras iba al salón a escribir la carta para la princesa-.

 **Restaurante en Ponyville(15 minutos después).**

Nos encontrábamos Spike, Mark y yo en el restaurante Spike pidió un pedazo de pastel, yo pedí un sándwich de margaritas y Mark también ordeno un sándwich pero con la diferencia de que lo pidió con tomate, lechuga y queso ya que según el los humanos no consiguen nutrientes ni del heno y ni de las margaritas. Después de unos minutos vino con nuestros pedidos.

 **Camarero** : Aquí tienen sus pedidos-dijo mientras colocaba los platillos en la mesa-.

 **Todos** : Gracias.-para después retirarse-.

Comimos tranquilamente por unos minutos felizmente hasta que Rarity aparece y charla con nosotros.

 **Rarity** : Hola chicos-dijo ella cantando.

 **Todos** : Hola Rarity que haces.

 **Rarity** : Oh nada yo solo pasaba por aquí de compras y los vi a ustedes para saludar.

 **Twilight** : Que dulce de tu parte Rarity.

 **Rarity** : Por supuesto querida somos amigas.

 **Spike** : Por que no comes con nosotros Rarity-le dijo para que viniera a comer-.

 **Rarity** : Realmente es muy dulce de tu parte Spikey Wikey pero yo vengo para hablar con Mark y Sarah.

 **Mark** : Bueno yo estoy aquí pero Sarah esta trabajando en el hospital en estos momentos-dijo aclarando donde estaba su hermana-.¿y por que quieres hablar con nosotros?.

 **Rarity** : Es que quiero hacer ropa nueva para ustedes, ya han pasado dos meses desde su llegada y siempre usan ropa-dijo dramáticamente-.

 **Twilight** : Creo Mark que Rarity tiene razón en eso, llevan usando la misma ropa por dos meses y créeme cuando te digo que Rarity hace la mejor ropa en Equestria.

 **Mark** : Y creo que también la única y exclusiva ropa de humanos en Equestria creo yo.

 **Rarity** : Por supuesto que si querido-dijo elegantemente-sera la ropa mas fina y bella ropa de humanos que Equestria halla visto-dijo muy emocionada-.

 **Mark** : Si hablando de eso quiero que sea algo sencillo sabes como lo que tengo ahora pero de color azul oscuro y la camisa de color blanco quieres.-dijo indicándole como quería su ropa-.

 **Rarity** : Pero querido yo tenia grandes ideas para tu vestimenta-dijo algo decepcionada pero con una sonrisa-de acuerdo are lo que pediste basándome en la ropa que usas actualmente.

 **Mark** : Muchas gracias Rarity por tu comprensión y entender, se que eres ,muy generosa con todos pero no me quiero aprovechar de tu generosidad entiendes-dijo mirándola al los ojos-.

 **Rarity** : De acuerdo te esperare en la boutique cariño.

 **Mark** : Ok te veré en media hora iré a buscar a Sarah y no vemos en tu boutique. Twilight, Spike quieren venir conmigo.

 **Twilight y Spike** : Por supuesto.

Después fuimos camino hacia el hospital a buscar a Sarah mientras Rarity hacia su ropa.

 **30 minutos después(Punto de Vista Rarity).**

Estaba ya en mi boutique terminando la ropa de Mark y Sarah y tengo que decir que...¡SON FABULOSAS¡ aunque debo admitir que complico un poco por la forma de sus cuerpos pero no es nada para una diseñadora de ropa experimentada como yo y tome toda las precauciones para que mi hermanita Sweetie Belle no la encontrara y la destrozara ahora solo falta que Mark y Sarah vengan y se la prueben.

"Sonido de la puerta abriéndose"

 **Todos** : Hola Rarity-dijeron todos-.

 **Rarity** : Hola a todos y que bueno que vinieron rápido.

 **Sarah** : Si cuando mi hermanito me dijo que tenias ropa nueva para usar no puede aguantar las ganas de venir aquí lo mas rápido posible-dijo muy alegre-.

Después saliendo como un rayo salio Sweetie Belle corriendo a hablar con los demás.

 **Sweetie Belle** : Hola chicos-dijo muy entusiasmada-.

 **Todos** : Hola Sweetie Belle.

 **Rarity** : Sweetie Belle cariño ten mas cuidado y no deberías estar con tus amigas-dándole una excusa para que se valla-.

 **Sweetie Belle** : No Apple Bloom esta trabajando con Applejack y Scootaloo estará con Rainbow Dash todo el día.

 **Rarity** :-suspiro-De acuerdo pero no hagas nada de acuerdo solo siéntate en una de las sillas de acuerdo.

 **Sweetie Belle** : De acuerdo lo que tu digas-dijo para después hacer lo que le dije-

 **Twilight** : Ahmm Rarity a lo que veníamos la ropa de los chicos.

 **Rarity** : Oh cierto querida Mark, Sarah-ellos me miran- su ropa esta en lo vestidores Mark el tuyo esta en la izquierda y la tuya Sarah en la derecha.

Los chicos se fueron a donde les dije y se empezaron a cambiar su ropa, no se demoraron nada en cambiarse ropa y ya salieron y se veían fabulosos como ya dije. La ropa de Mark es como el me lo pidió era una chaqueta azul oscuro con una polera blanca y pantalones también azul oscuro con unos tenis oscuros. La ropa de Sarah era igual de sencilla y simple como la de Mark, tenia una falda celeste con una polera amarilla con un suéter azul oscuro con unas botas café oscuro. Se veían increíbles y majestuosos y los demás también se dieron cuenta de ello.

 **Mark y Sarah** : Y como nos vemos-dijeron al unisono-.

 **Twilight** : Fabulosos se ven mejor de lo que esperaba, Rarity esta vez te luciste.

 **Spike** : Si Rarity eres una de la mejores diseñadoras en toda Equestria-dijo completamente embobado por Sarah-.

 **Sweetie Belle:** WOW hermana cada vez te superas y es increíble.

 **Rarity** : Ah gracias a todos, Mark, Sarah-ellos me miran- y que les pareció mis diseño.

 **Mark y Sarah** : Son geniales muchas gracias Rarity-dijeron al unisono-.

 **Rarity** : Ah gracias chicos.

Después charlamos y comimos pero a Spike le pasaba algo como si fuera a... ¡ERUCTAR¡ y ya sabia lo que significaba eso la Princesa Celestia le envió una carta Twilight.

 **Spike** : "ERUCTO".-dejando salir un pergamino de su boca-.

 **Mark** : Que Asco.

 **Spike** :-avergonzado-Lo siento.

 **Twilight** : Es la carta de la Princesa-dijo muy emocionada-.

 **Sarah** :¿Enserio? y que dice-dijo curiosa-.

 **Twilight** : Dice que quiere vernos a todos nosotros en "La Gran Gala del Galope"-dijo muy emocionada y sacando los boletos para La Gala-.

 **Mark** : De acuerdo y aquí la pregunta del millón es ¿que es La Gran Gala del Galope?-pregunto-.

 **Rarity** :-GASP-Como no conoces La Gran Gala del Galope, es un mas grandes eventos en Equestria, en donde has estado todo este tiempo-dije muy alterada-.

 **Mark** : En otro mundo-dijo respondiéndome-.

 **Rarity** : Claro.

 **Sarah** : De acuerdo y cuando es La Gala-pregunto su hermana-.

 **Twilight** : La próxima semana.

 **La Semana Siguiente Dirección a Canterlot (Narración Tercera Persona).**

Las Mane 6, Spike, Starlight Glimmer y Los Hermanos Grayson estaban todos en el vagón del tren en dirección a Canterlot y solo faltaban 20 minutos para llegar a La Capital de Equestria conservaban entre ellos y Mark escuchaba música en su celular con solo un audífono para hablar con los demás hasta que Twilight llama su atención.

 **Twilight** : Oye Mark que haces-dijo sentándose al lado suyo-.

 **Mark** : Ah nada solo estoy escuchando música mi celular.

 **Twilight** : Siempre me ha impresionado ese artefacto del mundo humano-dijo impresionada-y que escuchas.

 **Mark** : A Twenty One Pilots.

 **Twilight** : Así se llama la banda o la canción-"la banda" dijo respondiendole-puedo escucharla-pregunto ella-.

 **Mark** : Claro escucha-dijo para luego colocarle el audífono en su oreja-.

Canción que escucha Twilight: Twenty One Pilots-Stressed Out.

watch?v=pXRviuL6vMY

Twilight escuchaba la canción y movía la cabeza indicándole que le gustaba, todos los demás los miraban en especial a Twilight por como se movía, les daba algo de gracia como interactuaban ambos. Luego de un rato llegaron a Canterlot y Mark y Sarah quedaron impresionados la majestuosidad de Canterlot. Luego de un rato paseando fueron directo al castillo y se encontraron con la Princesa Celestia y Luna saludando a los ponis que entraban a La Gala.

 **Twilight** : Princesa Celestia-dijo muy feliz a su maestra-.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Twilight Sparkle me alegra verte también-dijo para luego ver a Mark y Sarah-Jóvenes Grayson me alegra mucho verlos-dijo alegremente-.

 **Mark y Sarah** : Nos alegra verla a usted también Princesa.

Luego Mark y Luna se ven alegremente y se abrazan.

 **Princesa Luna** : Mark me alegra mucho verte y tengo que decir que te vez muy bien-viendo su conjunto de que le hizo Rarity una semana atrás.

 **Mark** : Ami también me da gusto verte Luna y tu también vez bien,pero no bien, sino hermosa.

 **Princesa Luna** :-sonrojada-G-gra-gracias por notarlo Mark.

 **Princesa Celestia** : De acuerdo siganme les mostraremos donde esta su mesa-dijo para indicarles que las siguieran-.

Todos siguieron a las princesas directo al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la gala,las chicas y la princesa conversaban y Twilight le contaba como iban las cosas en Ponyville de la llegada de Mark y Sarah estos últimos dos meses y la princesa esta alegre de que hayan sido aceptados. Por otra parte Mark y Luna conservaban de lo que se les ocurriera y se reían, luego de un rato llegaron al salón y se colocaron en la mesa. Luego de un rato llegaron Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence a unirse a la reunión.

 **30 minutos después (Punto de Vista Sarah).**

Estábamos todos reunidos en esa mesa con varios ponis mirándonos, me sentía incomoda como nos veían a mi y a mi hermanito, pero sabia que Mark se sentía igual de incomodo que yo solo que el no lo expresaba y me centraba en como Shining Armor y Cadence bailaban y era agradable como bailaban, lo bueno también de eso es que ya dejaron de vernos okage de kami ("gracias dios" en japones). Todo iba bien hasta que Mark me habla.

 **Mark** : Oye Sarah voy a salir a caminar un rato de acuerdo.

 **Sarah** : Que y me vas a dejar sola aquí.

 **Mark** : No estarás sola vas a estar con las chicas o has nuevos amigos-dijo para luego retirarse y caminar por el salón-.

 **Rainbow Dash** : ¿Adonde va Mark?-pregunto-.

 **Sarah:** Dijo que iba a caminar por ahí.

 **Princesa Luna** : Saben que voy el-dijo para luego ir donde iba mi hermano-.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Me alegra tanto que mi hermana sea feliz-dijo alegremente-.

 **Sarah** : Por que acaso la Princesa Luna no tiene amigos.

Creo que lo que no fue lo mejor ya que algunos me miraron con algo de molestia creo que debería pensar las cosas antes de hablar.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Básicamente si ya que mi hermana no es muy sociable con los ponis, con suerte era amiga de Twilight y sus eso era antes de que llegaran tu y tu hermano ya que cuando la veo con Mark es mas feliz, simpática y alegre y no tengo nada en contra de su amistad ya que si le dijera que ella y tu hermano no pueden ser amigos me partiría el corazón-dijo eso para luego mirar a Mark y Luna y veía como conversaban y reían-.

 **Sarah** : Sabe que princesa usted tiene razón y tengo que Equestria es muy bello y alegre y me encantaría conocerlo mejor.

 **Princesa Celestia** : Me alegra que te guste Sarah y si quieres conocer mejor Equestria aquí en el castillo tenemos una gran biblioteca con información de toda su historia y también tienes a Twilight para que te enseñe-dijo mirando a sera en otra ocasión ya quería pedirles que se quedaran en Canterlot por unos días.

 **Sarah** : Yo no tengo objeción y creo que Mark tampoco-dijo eso ya que Mark y Luna estaban al lado suyo y al parecer escucharon toda la conversación-y que opinas Mark.

 **Mark** : No hagas la preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta.

 **Sarah** : Entonces es un si.

 **Fin del capitulo 7 y si he vuelto señores para los que me creían muerto ya que tenia otras cosas y tuve algunos problemas con los estudios, un hechicero supremo y unos animales fantásticos y no me daba el tiempo de terminar el capitulo pero no se preocupen ya que los siguientes capítulos ya se están en producción y sobre las parejas de Mark y Sarah ya se cerro y ya decidí quienes serán pero tengan paciencia como yo la tengo bueno sin mas que decir se despide su vecino amigable mlpmarvelfan.**


	9. Unos Días en Canterlot

Capitulo 8: Unos días en Canterlot.

Intro del Fic: How I Met Your Mother - Theme Song Intro (La mejor sitcom de la historia)

watch?v=AM3mcTS8NMo

 **Canterlot Tres Días Después de la Gala (Punto de vista Mark).**

Ya han pasado unos días después de la Gala y yo y Sarah nos hemos hospedados por cortesía de la princesa aquí en Canterlot y tengo que decir que una ciudad increíble, ahora entiendo porque a Rarity le gusta este lugar lo tiene todo, la moda y la lujuria gobiernan esta ciudad. Todo este tiempo me la ge estado pasando con Luna y me divierto mucho con ella, aunque según ella era muy antisocial, callada y se mantenía siempre a la sombra de su hermana, pero eso cambio con la llegada mía y la de Sarah por lo cual me sentía alagado ya que ninguna chica en Washington D.C. (hay era donde vivíamos) me dijo eso.

Luna y yo nos econtrabamos en el jardín real dando una vuelta y conversando de que cualquier cosa hasta que entramos en territorio mas "personal".

 **Princesa Luna** : Entonces tu nunca te has enamorado en tu vida-me pregunto-.

 **Mark** : No y no se porque, tal vez era porque no me interesaba en esos momentos o la otra es que ninguna chica estaba interesada en mi-le explique-.

 **Princesa Luna** : Bueno si me permites decirlo la poni que tenga tu corazón seria muy afortunada.

 **Mark** : Guau muchas gracias por el cumplido Luna-le dije muy feliz-.

 **Princesa Luna** : No hay mejor amigo-dijo dándome un cálido abrazo-.

Luego de un rato nos dirigimos al salón real donde la Princesa Celestia, Luna, Sarah y yo íbamos a almorzar y con la ayuda de Luna encontramos el salón donde estaba ya la princesa en su lugar, Luna se puso a un lado de ella y yo me coloque al lado izquierdo de la mesa solo faltaba Sarah y nadie sabia donde estaba.

 **Princesa Celestia** : ¿Donde esta Sarah?

 **Mark y Luna** : Lo mismo nos preguntamos-dijimos al unisono-.

 **Pasillos de Canterlot (Punto de Vista Sarah).**

Kore ga hassei suru koto wa dekimasen (esto no puede estar pasando en japones) me perdí en estos gigantescos pasillos y como no hacerlo esto es un gigantesco laberinto y todos los lugares son todos iguales y ya me estaba hartando y empece a ponerme nerviosa. Empece a correr como loca por los pasillos como si un titan de "Attack on Titan" me persiguiera y estaba tan concentrada en solo correr que no percate de un guardia y choque con el.

 **Sarah** : Oh lo siento mucho no percate de ti te ruego que me perdones-dije perdonándome con ella-.

 **Guardia** : No te preocupes fue solo un accidente y nadie resulto lastimado-me dijo muy atenta y amablemente-.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo por unos minutos y tengo que admitir que el guardia no se veía nada mal. Lo primero de lo que mi cuenta es que era un unicornio de color verde menta, crin y cola de tonos amarillos ascendentes (osea, en un lado de su crin tiene amarillo muy pálido y en el otro extremo amarillo fuerte) con ojos de color azul marino, su cutie mark era un escudo celeste con una hacha en el centro (tomahawk) y me di cuenta que su armadura era dorada con el logo del sol en el pecho.

 **Sarah** : H-hola m-mi nombre es Sarah Grayson pero puedes decirme Sarah y el tuyo-dije preguntando por su nombre-.

 **Guardia** : Un placer conocerte Sarah mi nombre es "Axe Wizard".

 **Sarah** : Guau que increíble nombre y dime que haces.

 **Axe Wizard** : Bueno yo soy un guardia pero de un rango mas alto que los demás soy de la guardia solar de la Princesa Celestia y son pocos los que llegan a ese rango.

 **Sarah** : En serio-dije muy asombrada y ver como el asiente con la cabeza-guau tu si que me impresionas Axe-dije aun viéndolo fijamente hasta que recordé el almuerzo con la princesa-¡EL ALMUERZO CON LA PRINCESA TENIA QUE IR Y NI SIQUIERA SE DONDE ESTA EL COMEDOR REAL!-dije asustada y también asuste a Axe-.

 **Axe Wizard** : Espera dijiste que buscabas el comedor real-me pregunto y yo le di un si muy exasperado-yo se donde esta-¡EN SERIO! le dije-si solo sígueme y todo estará bien-dijo muy confiadamente-.

 **Sarah** : Muchas gracias Axe en serio muchísimas gracias-dije dándole un fuerte abrazo y no había dado cuenta de ello-hamm ehmm yo lo siento-dije completamente sonrojada-.

 **Axe Wizard** :-también sonrojado-no tienes que disculparte ben sígueme-y lo seguí hasta que me dejara en el comedor-.

 **Horas después (Narración en tercera persona).**

Ya han pasado unas horas desde que las princesas y los dos jóvenes humanos almorzaron, Sarah se encontraba con Axe Wizard charlando y Mark se encontraba en su habitación del castillo pero estaba muy aburrido y estuvo viendo el techo por 30 minutos hasta que hizo lo impensable escribió una carta y la coloco enfrente de la puerta de su habitación y con celular en mano salio trotando como Rocky Balboa. Unos minutos después llego la Princesa Luna al cuarto del humano muy alegremente.

 **Princesa Luna** :-TOC TOC TOC- Mark soy yo Luna me dejas pasar por favor-dijo para luego abrir la puerta y percatarse de que la habitación estaba vacía-Mark donde estas-dijo muy preocupada por su mejor amigo y temía lo peor hasta que ve la carta que dejo en la puerta y la lee-no puede ser-dijo para luego levantar vuelo y salir por la ventana.

 **Calles de Canterlot (Punto de Vista Mark).**

Música que escucha Mark: Rupert Holmes - The Piña Colada Song.

watch?v=Eyaf1yMHx54

Tengo que admitirlo salir del castillo y estirar las piernas no me haría mal, aunque varios ponis me miran feo y raros no me interesa yo seguiré caminando y bailando como idiota porque es lo que me gusta hacer escuchar mi música y como yo tengo un cargador solar puedo usar mi celular el tiempo que yo quiera y a la hora que quiera. Otra cosa que me gusta de Equestria es que no tiene contaminación puedo respirar mejor el aire y es increíble, fui a una tienda de comida y como trabajaba con los Cake me daban dinero por mi trabajo o en este caso bits que son unas simples monedas doradas pero funcionaban igual que los dolares o los centavos en Washington, me compre unos 4 pedazos de pastel obviamente se asustaron con mi presencia pero luego de explicarles quien soy se calmaron me dieron mi pedido y me retire del lugar.

 **Mark** : Nada como un pedazo de pastel por la tarde como lo hacia mi padre-dije para luego comerme un pedazo de pastel hasta que choque con un unicornio-.

 **Fleur De Lis** : Hay Fancy cariño estas bien-dijo preguntando por su esposo, novio yo k c no soy 100tifico-.

 **Fancy Pants** : No te preocupes cariño yo estoy bien tranquila yo me preocuparía por el poni-dijo sorprendido por mi presencia-di-disculpe quien es o que es usted.

 **Mark** : No se asuste primero déjeme explicarle quien soy de acuerdo-le dije y vi como ambos asentían con la cabeza-mi nombre es Mark Grayson, tengo 16 años y soy de la raza humana junto con mi hermana mayor Sarah Grayson en el castillo por parte de la Princesa-dije explicándole a ambos-.

 **Fancy Pants** : Wow nunca he oído de esa raza y tu cariño-dice viendo a la unicornio blanca-.

 **Fleur De Lis** : No Fancy jamas había escuchado de esa raza-dijo igual de sorprendida que Fancy creo que ese es su nombre-.

 **Mark** : Es lógico no somos de este mundo-eso los dejo mas impresionados-pero se los diré en otra ocasión y tampoco me han dicho sus nombres.

 **Fancy Pants** : Oh cierto como pude olvidarme de ello mi nombre es Fancy Pants y ella es mi esposa Fleur De Lis.

 **Mark** : Es un placer conocerlo señor Fancy Pants-estrechando mi mano con su casco-y también es un placer conocerla señorita Fleur De Lis-dándole un beso en su casco y hice que se sonrojara...jejeje soy todo un casanova al igual que mi padre-.

 **Fleur De Lis** :-sonrojada-Ahm que amable es usted joven humano y también es un placer conocerlo.

 **Mark** : Bueno fue un placer conocerlos a ambos...esperen y mi pastel me lo compre y lo perdí cuando choque con usted-dije dando vueltas por todas partes y lo encontré...¡EN EL SUELO!-"GASP" NO MI PASTEL-me tire al suelo y-todo se derrumbo dentro de mi-sip cante la canción de "Emmanuel"-.

Yo aun seguía en el suelo y no me importada nada ni siquiera que los demás ponis me observaran mas raro no me importaba nada en esos momentos hasta que Fancy fue tan buen poni que fue a una pastelería y me compro todo un pastel entero.

 **Mark** : Wow para mi-dije con la caja en las manos y vi como movía la cabeza-viejo no debiste muchísimas gracias Fancy-dije muy alegre-.

 **Fancy Pants** : No hay de que joven Mark-me sentí alagado-ademas eres muy buen y creo que nos llevaremos bien.

 **Fleur De Lis** : Yo pienso lo mismo que mi esposo y fue un placer conocerlo joven Mark-dijo felizmente-.

Estaba a punto de irme a caminar por las calles hasta que una familiar voz.

 **Princesa Luna** : Mark espérame-dijo Lulu volando frente a mi-donde estabas y porque te fuiste sin avisar me tuviste preocupada y-"Luna se que tienes muchísimas dudas y preguntas pero tengo que decirte algo mira atrás" le dije-porque quieres que mire atrás...oh-le dije eso ya que Fancy y Fleur la observaban impresionados al parecer Lulu jamas sale del castillo y se nota-hola mis queridos súbditos-dijo algo nerviosa-.

 **Fancy Pants** : H-Hola prin-prince-princesa que increíble verla por aquí-dijo muy impresionado-.

 **Fleur De Lis** : S-si es un placer verla y usted buscaba a Mark el es su amigo-pregunto-.

 **Princesa Luna** : ¿Amigo? el es mi mejor amigo-dijo colocándose a mi lado-.

 **Fancy y Fleur** : Si amigo jijiji-dijeron riéndose picaronamente-.

Luego de eso nos despedimos y caminamos por un buen rato comiendo pastel en una banca del jardín real y le tuve que dar a Lulu mil y un disculpas de irme sin avisar pero ni siquiera la carta que deje diciendo que salí del castillo logro calmarla pero todo se arreglo.

 **Princesa Luna** : Si solo querías salir a la calle pudiste haberme dicho y te hubiera acompañado sabes-dijo comiendo un pedazo de pastel-.

 **Mark** : Si de acuerdo tuve que haberte dicho lo siento, pero quería hacerlo solo de todos modos tengo 16 no 5 años.

 **Princesa Luna** : Ok en eso tienes razón pero de igual si quieres salir solo avísame quieres yo solo tengo que levantar la luna y eso todo.

 **Mark** : No solo haces eso también cuidas de los ponis mientras duermen y los proteges de las pesadillas, aunque no te reconozcan por ello es importante y eso lo que me gusta de ti que eres fuerte e inteligente y haces lo correcto.

 **Princesa Luna** :-sonrojada-P-pero Mark que dices no digas eso que me avergüenzas.

 **Mark** : Yo solo digo la verdad-dije feliz-ven aquí y dame un abrazo-dije dándonos un cálido abrazo paso un rato y miramos fijamente aun abrazados-tienes uno bellisimos ojos te lo han dicho Luna.

 **Princesa Luna** :-roja hasta los polos-No nunca me lo habían dicho y-y t-tu tienes un hermoso rostro Mark-dijo cerrando sus ojos y acercando su rostro al mio-.

En ese momento para el tiempo se congelo por completo y solo veía a Luna...mi bella Luna quiero hacerla mía quiero darle un beso directo en sus bellos labios azules pero todo lo que sube tiene bajar.

 **EXPLOSIÓN**

Oímos una fuerte explosión provenir del castillo y ambos salimos corriendo directo halla y que vemos tres dragones con varias bolsas apunto de huir.

 **Mark** : Luna quédate aquí de acuerdo y no salgas-dije para atacarlos de pelea duro un buen rato los tres dragones estaban mal heridos e igual yo pero no me rendiré-VAMOS ES TODO LO QUE TIENE MUESTREN SU FUERZA PUTA MADRE-dije muy furioso-.

Y al parecer me hicieron caso ya que me atacaron con todo lo que tenían hasta que un golpe de una cola quede inconsciente.

 **Narración** **en Tercera Persona.**

Música de Ambiente: Transformers 4 Age of Extinction OST - 10. Your Creators Want You Back - Steve Jablonsky

watch?v=FiCpsHdLYgQ

Los tres dragones ven al humano en el piso y lo miran aun con furia por la golpisa que recibieron por parte de Mark pero lo matarían por ahora.

 **Dragón#1** : Esta cosa si que golpea fuerte nos lo comemos.

 **Dragón#2** : No mejor llevemoslo a la tierra dragón a ver que dice la princesa Ember de este mono sin pelo-dijo muy confiado-.

 **Dragón#3** : Eso no esta nada mal hagamoslo y sufrirá por su acto de golpearnos.

(1:58) los tres dragones meten al humano en una bolsa y toman vuelo escapando del lugar, pero Luna aparece y ataca a uno de los dragones con su cuerno haciéndolo caer al piso. Otro dragón ataca a Luna con su fuego dándole tiempo al dragón que llevaba a Mark en la bolsa tiempo de escapar y ambos huyen.

 **Princesa Luna** : NO MARK NOOOOOOO VUELVAN NO SE LO LLEVEN MALDITOS-dijo furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos viendo a ambos dragones desaparecen el la noche.

 **Fin del capitulo ocho y si señores he vuelto"insertar tema del terminator" lamento la demora ya que estaba en los últimos días de pruebas pero ya no mas soy libre de los mendigos libros y cuadernos y podre escribir en paz y díganme que les pareció el** **capitulo y agradecer a xopita507 por la creación de Axe Wizard sin mas que decir me despido.**


	10. Anuncio 2

* **aparezco caminando y los miro* Hola soy EOMMarvel, antes me conocían como mlpmarvelfan, y hoy les hablare de las cualidades más valiosas que puede tener el seguidor de un fanfiction….la paciencia, a veces la paciencia es la clave de la victoria y otras veces no da ningún fruto, te hace pensar que no valió la pena y hace que te preguntes ¿Para que espere tanto por algo tan decepciónate?...Oye Mark…cuanto más tengo que leer de este guion que me hiciste *digo sacando una hoja***

 ***aparece Mark caminando y se coloca frente a mi* Nop mi mágico amigo eso es todo y además lo que dijo mi amigo el "Capitán América" en el final después de los créditos de "Spider-Man Homecoming" es totalmente valido en tu caso compadre.**

 ***aparece Sarah y se pone al lado de su hermano menor* En realidad mi hermano tiene razón sabes, tienes que darles a tus seguidores una buena explicación del porqué de tu desaparición y del porque regresas a ahora *me dice en forma seria***

 **Está bien, está bien *tomo aire y vuelvo a verlos* la razón por la estuve fuera todo este tiempo fue porque estaba en exámenes finales y después de eso salí de vacaciones y me tuve que descansar y además el PC se tuve actualizarlo y mis archivos habían sido borrados y tuve que empezar el capítulo 10 de nuevo y después de eso, por un motivo se me había ido la inspiración de crear el capítulo y lo deje abandonado, y sin darme cuenta ya había entrado a clases y lo bueno es que para mí se me fue volando el semestre y en vacaciones de invierno me fui de viaje a Estados Unidos por todo el mes de julio y regrese ya este 7 de agosto regrese a Chile y lo bueno es que la inspiración me regreso y ahora empecé de cero a escribir el capítulo 10 de "Nuestra Vida en Equestria" y el capítulo 6 de "My Little Godzilla" señores *digo con una gran sonrisa*.**

 **Y además les tengo otra notica el cual es un tercer fic crossover que se me ocurrió y es…*se escucha una macabra risa y pasa un globo rojo enfrente mío* bueeeno ¿alguien sabe a qué personaje pertenece? *Mark levanta el brazo* además de ti Mark *lo baja ¿alguien más? *miro a las Mane 6, las princesas, Starlight y Shining Armor que han estado viéndonos a los tres todo este tiempo* ¿no saben? *me niegan con la cabeza* bueno primero que todo no es oficial pero es una idea que estoy desarrollando en mi mente llamado *se escucha un redoble de tambores* "My Little IT" el cual en este crossover las Mane 6 se enfrentaran al personaje más temido y poderoso e icónico del mundo de Stephen King "IT" o como mejor se le conoce "Pennywise El Payaso" el cual será una combinación de acción, suspenso, amor y amistad y por supuesto…terror, si preguntan, yo leí el libro, vi la mini-serie de los 90 y por supuesto estoy muy emocionado por el remake que sale en septiembre de este año.**

 **Díganme que opinan de este crossover y de mi regreso y recuerden que los capítulos de ambas series ya se están escribiendo, cuídense amigos y recuerden…..si yo floto…..uste** des también flotaran jejejeje.


End file.
